


Chocolate Kisses

by AStarryMystery



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Chan accidentally takes an aphrodisiac, Dubious Consent (They don't have sex but they do get off), M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarryMystery/pseuds/AStarryMystery
Summary: Chan, an oblivious prince who wasn't used to leaving the palace walls, gets left in Jisung's care. After accepting some chocolates from a stranger things don't go exactly according to plan; Chan doesn't really mind.





	Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Chan accidentally takes an aphrodisiac. If this is something that might trigger you please proceed with caution!

Fire was crackling in front of him, embers burning off into the air painting the night sky with tiny dots of orange. It was chilly out but Chan felt oddly comfortable despite the cold air that surrounded them. Red and brown leaves were scattered on the grass floor below, crunching beneath the feet of anyone who dared to move. Everyone spoke in hushed whispers as not to disturb one another as the night’s entertainment carried on. Chan was seated alone, not that he minded much. It was his first time joining their harvest celebration and he was tired after a long day of social interaction that he wasn’t accustomed to. The quiet, laidback, atmosphere was a much needed moment of respite for the prince. 

  


He didn’t start the night out alone but Jisung, the man he was staying with, was quickly dragged off to take the place of the celebration’s usual storyteller leaving the spot next to the prince empty. Jisung stood several feet in front of the small circle that had been gathered giving a dramatic telling of a legend that was meant to scare everyone. Chan was sure it had to do with the spirit of a mother who had been gruesomely murdered and wanted to take revenge on the village that wronged her, even though he wasn’t able to keep up with the story.

  


He was having trouble paying attention to anything but Jisung’s dramatic expressions and gestures, his eyes falling on the way the man’s hands seemed to move with enthusiasm, taking on motions to help build suspense. The fire illuminated the man’s features, giving off an ominous vibe that complimented the mood. Normally someone would look silly, or awkwardly scary, with their features highlighted in that manner, but Jisung managed to look attractive in even the most odd lighting.

  


Jisung’s voice was soft, mainly just background noise that Chan had trouble focusing on, despite his best efforts. A small ringing noise was left disturbing his ears. Trying to clear his head he decided to gaze up at the full moon instead, unable to follow along with the tale any further. The stars were shining bright, the air crisp and clear. He was sure he could see Orion’s belt above him, it was always the easiest constellation for Chan to find in the starry sky. It was a late autumn night and Chan wasn’t sure how long they had been outside, certainly it had been hours since the night’s festivities had begun.

  


A slow simmering warmth washed over Chan in an unfamiliar wave as he glanced back down, his hands pushing his hair out of his face. A thin sheen of sweat had began to gather on his forehead. He could distantly tell that his cheeks held a slight rosy flush towards them even though he hadn’t touched the alcohol that was offered at the start of the night. 

Perhaps it was just nerves making themselves known, it was only the second trip he had outside of the palace walls in the last year. Licking his lips anxiously, his tongue trailed over the residue of chocolate that was left on them from the gift he had been given earlier in the day. He was starting to feel parched and uneasy as he sat on the cold ground.

  


The chocolate had left him feeling full, taking place of an actual meal for him that evening. Maybe the amount of sugar was why he was left feeling so odd, he probably shouldn’t have finished the majority of the box he was given but he didn’t want to seem rude or ungrateful by denying the things he was being offered so graciously.

  


His father rarely let him leave the palace and rumours began to spread about him because of it. He didn’t want anyone to feel like he felt he was above them by not accepting the sweet treats; in the back of his mind he could already hear his father dimly scolding him for taking sweets from a stranger and letting it take the place of an actual meal.

  
  


A loud squeal caused Chan to jump, startled by the unexpected noise that pierced through the night. A girl to the left of him was hiding behind her hands, displeased with whatever was happening in Jisung’s story. With a soft sigh he quietly raised himself off of the ground and stumbled his way back inside. He felt too unwell to stay seated outside for the rest of the night. 

  


Jisung most likely wouldn’t be upset at him for missing the majority of his story. He would only want to tease the prince for not being brave enough to stick around for the scary ending. Chan felt too disoriented and peculiar to actually feel frightened by Jisung’s performance, despite what the man may think. Jisung always did like to tease the prince about his lack of courage on the days he would stay in Chan's home. 

An itch had taken place under his skin and he felt too uncomfortable to be around people any longer. Sinking to Jisung’s hallway floor, lightheaded, Chan buried his head between his knees. It didn’t take long for sleep to find him despite the uncomfortable position.

  


A soft shake caused Chan to groan, swatting blindly at whatever was disturbing his rest. 

  


“You can’t sleep here, you’ll catch a cold! You really shouldn’t have drank, your highness.”  


“Didn’t drink.” Chan slurred, voice raspy from sleep, blinking his eyes rapidly in a fruitless attempt at becoming more awake. 

  


Jisung chuckled, tutting as he lifted Chan off the ground. Most of Chan’s weight was resting against Jisung as the man dragged him to his bed. Their footsteps loud in the man’s otherwise silent home. The man's touch and strength causing something odd to swirl in Chan’s stomach. He had known Jisung for years and it still startled him that someone so small could be so strong when he wanted to be.

“Then why can you barely hold your weight up?”

  


“Think ’m sick. Feel really warm.” He mumbled, still feeling frazzled and lightheaded.

  


Jisung’s cool hands pressed against his forehead and he leaned into the touch happily. 

  
“You’re burning up. Did you have dinner, you might have food poisoning.” Jisung mused, trying his best to figure out what was causing the prince’s state. It would take hours to get Chan to the royal doctor if that was going to be needed. One of the healers in the area could always check in on the young prince to help assess the man’s needs. 

  


“Just had some chocolate that someone gave me. It was in a really pretty pink box with lots of ribbon. Each chocolate came with a tiny poem scroll attached.” 

  


Jisung stiffened slightly, stopping in his tracks, pulling back to look at Chan with concern. “Do you still have the box?” 

  


Chan pointed to the box that was laid on top of the blankets in the corner of the room they had just entered seconds prior. Jisung cursed slightly upon seeing the pink wrapping, leaning over to peek down into it.  


  
“How much of this did you eat on your own?”  


  
Chan frowned, a slight pout on his lips. “What’s wrong with eating some chocolate now and then? Did you want some, there’s still a few left.” 

  


Jisung exhaled loudly, his face scrunching up with irritation. “Chan, you’re not supposed to eat more than two or three of those; one alone will do plenty. And you, specifically, shouldn’t be eating any at all!”  


  
“What, just because I’m a prince that means I suddenly can’t have candy?” Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes, it was irrational but Chan felt overwhelmed and the man’s accusatory tone made him want to cry. He spent day after day having his every move questioned to the point it felt like he couldn’t breathe. He wasn’t supposed to feel that way with Jisung too, the man was meant to be an escape from reality for the prince. 

  


Jisung’s gaze softened after taking in the prince’s state. “Silly, tonight is a lunar celebration. Didn’t they ever teach you about the things that take place during nights like these?”

  


“Of course.” Chan whispered still confused on what was happening. He wasn’t sure why the village’s celebration would be causing him to run feverish.  


  
“Then you know that children conceived on the night of certain lunar celebrations are said to be blessed with good luck. It’s a silly tale, but aphrodisiacs and fertility teas are offered to those looking to enjoy that belief. That’s why the chocolates came in such a pretty decorated box, someone was wanting to spend the night with you, your highness.” 

  
  


Embarrassment crept its way up Chan’s spine at the realization that someone had tried to court and bed him so blatantly; the interaction had been made in public, people surrounding them. Chan worried slightly if anyone else noticed the prince accepting the chocolates during the day. He had never paid much attention to any talk of mating rituals, always feeling unsettled by the idea that one day he might be forced to produce an heir with someone he didn't even like. It was always the parts of conversations that he would tune out. It came as no shock to himself that he didn’t realize the severity of the situation he had been in earlier that morning. The gesture, that had seemed so innocent, held a perverse nature that he would have never been able to guess. 

  


“What does that mean, will I be able to just sleep it off? Is it lethal to have ate so many chocolates?” Chan didn’t believe it was even allowed to give “gifts” of such nature to the prince. It was startling that someone would try; even worse that they succeeded. If Jisung had been with him the poor girl that gave him the dosed treats would be in so much trouble, possibly even dead. Endangering the prince held grave consequences and Jisung had always been overly protective of him.

  


Jisung sighed, sitting Chan down on his pile of blankets with a frown. “It means that you’re in for a long night. Let’s get you a little more comfortable and worry about what’s to come later. You’re not going to die.”  


Chan fought back the rest of his questions, letting the man help him undress. He was placated knowing that he wasn’t going to die, at least. Thankful to get out of the clothes that started to cause him to overheat and that had begun to irritate his sensitized skin. Jisung pressed the damp cloth, that he had retrieved next to the basin of water that had been set out for him, to his forehead. A shiver running through Chan as some of the water from the cloth trailed down his neck. The hairs on the back of his neck rising as the cold liquid trickled on to his warm flesh, fighting back a small gasp at the unexpected sensation from the almost icy liquid. His breathing hitching, coming out heavy even to his own ears at the cold stimulation.

  


Jisung’s brows furrowed as he worked the cloth down Chan’s collarbones. “You’re going to be uncomfortable if– “ Jisung trailed off, his eyes raking down the prince’s body before returning to the man’s face shyly. 

  


“If?” Chan questioned, his voice lower, sounding strained and breathless. 

  


“If you don’t relieve yourself.” Jisung finished, his eyes cast away from Chan’s questioning gaze once more as he continued to trace the cool cloth over the prince’s already glistening skin.

  


Chan shifted at the implication, the heat in his core growing at the thought of Jisung seeing him in such a state. Swallowing thickly, Chan sits up. “So I just need to have an orgasm and the symptoms will go away right?” He asked, his voice a thick whisper. 

  


Jisung sighed, shaking his head. “Usually it takes a while, even having only one piece of chocolate. You probably won’t feel very satisfied or satiated from a single or quick orgasm. You had enough doses for multiple people.” 

  
It was funny how this situation should be mortifying, more so than it was. Chan doesn’t know how he’d survive if he was in this situation with anyone other than Jisung. He’d be too embarrassed to ever want to show his face again, but Jisung was safe. He didn’t feel judged for being so oblivious or for being in such a vulnerable position. 

  


“It’ll be best if you try to draw out an orgasm or two instead of coming a lot at once. You’ll wind up making yourself sore and miserable otherwise.” 

  


“Will you stay?” Chan questioned, not wanting to be left alone like this. He felt helpless and wouldn’t know how to handle himself if something went wrong.  


  
Jisung nodded. “Just listen to me; I’ll help take care of you. You’re gonna be fine.” The man reassured, obviously noting the worry Chan had been feeling at the thought of being left in such a desperate state. 

  


A jar of oil that held a light fragrant scent had been handed to Chan. 

  


“Remember, nice and slow.”

  


Chan’s oil slick hand ran over his hardening shaft, having to force himself to listen to Jisung and keep his pace slow. It was maddening, his touch light and taunting and nothing at all like what he craved. A keening sound spilling from his cherry lips as his thumb graced over the tip. Tears of frustration were gathering in the corners of his eyes and his thighs shook from the slow tormenting pleasure he was bringing himself. Looking up at Jisung he couldn’t help but whine, his gaze pleading, hoping to be told it’s okay to go faster than this.

  


“You’re doing so good.” Jisung praised causing Chan’s hips to twitch desperately, slightly bucking up into his own fist.

  


“It’s not enough.” Chan groaned causing Jisung to tut and trace his hands over the princes tensed and shaky thighs soothingly.

  


“Relax, just allow yourself to feel.” Jisung instructed and Chan let his muscles go limp on the blankets, eyes flickering to Jisung’s darkened gaze as he slowly pumped himself. Chan was already sensitive, worked up and wound tightly, but his teasing pace would take ages to throw him over the edge. He accepted defeat, knowing his orgasm was nowhere near close, he forced himself to settle and take the slow torturous pleasure. He didn’t have to listen to Jisung, but the thought that he was here helpless to Jisung’s orders, under Jisung’s command, fueled the burning fire that was taking away Chan’s coherency. There was something so addicting about Jisung being the one in control of Chan’s pleasure that left him feeling dizzy and desperate. 

  


“Remember to keep your grip light.” Jisung reminded, pulling another pout from Chan as he complied, keeping his fingers loosely around his shaft. The pleasure kept building so slowly, in a way that Chan wasn’t used to. He was so close yet so frustratingly far from reaching his peak. The pleasure just kept growing, taunting him, making him feel like he was about to come but the orgasm never came. Chan had never been one to deny himself anything, especially not an orgasm. Drawing out the pleasure in such a soft way was overwhelming him. Jisung’s gaze on him was only increasing Chan’s desperation. The prince knew the man beside him was hard, turned on by the sight of Chan so wrecked before him. 

Slowing down his strokes, Chan built the courage to ask Jisung to join him. Noticing the change of pace, Jisung was watching him curiously. If Chan hadn’t been so needy he would have found himself embarrassed by the scrutiny. 

  


“You can too.” Chan’s voice comes out airy. 

“What?”

Chan whined, resuming his old pace that was a fraction more pleasing. “You can get off too. I’d like–” Chan paused, licking his lips, “I’d like it; if you wanted to. Would like to see you too.” Chan tried to clarify. Maybe it was selfish of Chan to ask, he couldn’t be sure, but he wanted Jisung to feel good too. He wanted to see Jisung desperate and blissful because of him. He wanted to see how Jisung reacted to the sight of the prince on his bed, jerking himself off at his command, wanted to know that even without the help of an aphrodisiac he had caused Jisung to ache with need. 

  


Jisung hummed in consideration before slowly starting to undress himself. There was so much skin that Chan didn’t know what to take in first. The lightly toned muscles, his tiny waist and proportions, or the way his cock was hard and the tip was glistening with precome even though he hadn't been touched. 

  


“Stop touching yourself. Just watch me, okay?” Jisung prompted and Chan felt cheated. His hand stopping almost immediately, listening to Jisung’s demands without much thought. 

  


“Good boy.” Jisung smiled as he started to stroke himself. Chan’s cock was twitching at the praise, desperate for the stimulation that had been taken from him. A shaky breath leaving Chan’s parted lips as he watched his friend getting off to him. Jisung’s gaze never left Chan, his expression smug at how wrecked the prince was.

  


A long groan left Jisung, causing Chan to squirm on the bed. The man’s breathy pants and soft gasps getting to Chan more than his own touch did. He felt so close and he wasn’t even touching himself anymore. 

“You’ve always liked watching me, haven’t you.” Jisung asked, his voice sounding so sure of himself. 

“You think I didn’t know, that I never noticed. You used to spy on me or pretend you were sleeping when I would do this.”  
  
Chan whined, shame washing over him. “I didn’t mean to, I really didn’t mean to. The noises worried me so I checked. I don’t know why I couldn’t stop watching.” 

Jisung smiled softly, leaning in to kiss Chan tenderly. The sweetness of the kiss causing the tension to seep out of his muscles, washing away the worry that had taken over him. 

“It’s okay, I liked that you would watch. Touch yourself for me.” Jisung admits, his breath tickling over Chan’s lips in a way that causes him to shiver. 

  


Jisung’s stokes had become fast, reckless, as he chased after his orgasm. His face scrunched up slightly in pleasure that made Chan quick to return to chasing after his own bliss. He wasn’t teasing himself anymore, his strokes quick and matching Jisung’s but the man didn’t scold him or stop him. Loud pitchy whines were leaving his lips, he was making too much noise but he couldn’t help it. So much good was happening and after teasing himself for so long proper stimulation felt mind-numbingly good, almost bordering on painful.

  


With a whimper of Jisung’s name Chan came, trembling against the man that quickly went over the edge after watching Chan fall apart. 

  


Chan was panting, his breath heavy as he laid on the bed. 

  


“We’ll just have to stay inside tomorrow.” Jisung mused.

  


Chan made a tired and confused noise. “Why is that?”  
  


“Just in case you’re still desperate tomorrow. You ate way too many of those chocolates.” Jisung laughed, leaning in to kiss Chan once more, just as sweetly. The tenderness making Chan’s heart flutter with happiness.

  


“Thank you for helping and keeping me safe.” Chan mumbled sleepily, voice low. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, thank you so much for reading! One day I'll actually write about something that doesn't involve Han Jisung but that day isn't today.


End file.
